Bestfriends then ,Now lovers
by xX-RainbowIcicle-Xx
Summary: Just another little oneshot I made up in class. What i have a lot of free time in class. It takes place after Sasuke is brought back to the village. I know it hasn't happened yet but it did in my world Hope you enjoyz!


Hey people sorry that I keep writing oneshots. I have a bunch of them stuck in my head so i have to let them out before my brain . Once again its a sasusaku, I have like tons of oneshots for them since they are my favorite ones and because writing chapter stories is still new to me so don't hate me for writing a lot of oneshots.

Disclaimer: I dont own naruto. PERIOD.

* * *

It was a windy fall day in konoha. The sole survivor of the uchiha clan was sitting by the lake with his back against a cherry blossom tree which reminded him of his bestfriend sakura haruno.

Yes the stone cold uchiha prodigy was bestfriends with sakura the bubbly, happy go lucky one qnd only pink haired kunoichi. They've been friends way before the traumatizing uchiha massacre. Sakura has been there for him ever since.

It has been 5 Years since sasuke left konoha to go to orochimaru for power to help him kill itachi.

He was by the lake because he was just let out of his sentence, he needed some fresh air to think a bit.

Nobody knows why he just surrendered so easily they knew itachi was still out there so they were confused why he didn't try to escape. According to naruto it was very personal so he didnt tell.

***flashback***

"I finally brought you back sasuke and I'm sure sakura- chan will be very happy about this. But there is one thing I don't get, why did you surrender so easily that's not like you"

" I can't tell you that dobe"

" Why not teme??"

" Its.. Its just very personal okay!!"

" Hey no need to spaz out I understand"

*** end of flashback***

Sakura happened to be passing by carrying books and some medical supplies to the godaime, noticed that her bestfriend was by the lake alone, so she decided to pay him a visit.

" Sasuke!!! Sasuke!!!"

" Hn?? Oh hey sakura"said sasuke in a low monotonous voice then looks away

sakura was excited to see her bestfriend again since she didnt see him when naruto brought him back because he was immediately put under house arrest and today he was just released.

Sakura was so excited that she forgot that she was running down a steep hill. She realized it a second too late and she tripped and hit her head on the ground and passed out

Sasuke quickly noticed and quicky swoop in to catch her.

**5 minutes later**

"ugh..."

" Oh your awake"

" W-what happened??"

" you were stupid enough to run done a steep hill with heavy stuff, you fell ,passed out and you sprained an ankle. Your lucky I caught you"

Sakura looks down to her ankle to see her right ankle covered in bandages

" since when did you know anything about treating a broken ankle??"

" Kabuto taught me how to bandage myself up after one time I battled orochimaru. "

" You know it hurt me so badly that you left us to go to orochimaru... Just to get more power"

" You understand why I needed to do that.. Itachi betrayed our clan and I needed to make him pay for what he has done. "

" I know but you also have to understand that you dont have to do this alone and that I don't want you to leave again. I really miss the sasuke that I knew before all of this happened.* starts to cry*

Even if sasuke was known as the stone-cold uchiha prodigy he's always had a soft spot for sakura and he hates it when he sees her cry.

" hey don't cry, I'm still the old sasuke you knew when we were kids"

***giggle***

"what's so funny??"

" I knew you still have that soft spot in you when I !! I was fake crying"

" hn..."

" hey don't get mad. I'm just happy your back"

" I am too" sasuke said in his head

" so tell me what was your reason for surrendering so easily to naruto eventhough you can easily kill him"

" uhm...."

" oh come on I'm your bestfriend. Please tell me!!"*puppy dog eyes*^.^

" oh damn those cute eyes of yours!! Okay I'll tell you.."

" yey!!!"

" I came back because.. Because I missed you too much"

" really?? You missed me?"

" yea. It also hurt me to see you cry the day i left the night after I trained with orochimaru, I always thought of you, how you were and if you were mad at me for leaving. So I decided to kill the snake bastard and decided to Flee and go back here and see you again"

" well I'm going to tell you this I may have been hurt when you left but I can never stay mad at a knuckle-head ninja like you"

" and I came back for one more reason"

" and what was that??"

" I came back because .....I love you sakura. I couldn't bear to be away from you any longer."

" y-you what???"

" I love you sakura."

After saying this sasuke was blushing furiously but was smiling, something sakura hasn't seen in a long time. Then suddenly without sakura noticing it, sasuke kissed her.

" sasuke-kun...."

After a few minutes they needed to separate due to the lack of air.

" sasuke....."

" sakura...."

" h-how come you never told me sasuke??"

" because I thought you would reject me"

" well even though I never showed it I did have a huge crush on you so there's no need to worry" said sakura with a huge smile on her face. Then sasuke pulled her in for another kiss.

Sasuke...our friendship is still here in our hearts. Now there's something new, our newfound live for each other.

* * *

Sorriez that most of its not capitalized. I was to lazy to do it

well i hope you likes its. and thank you for readin it

Review if you want.

XOXOXOXOX

Miky-chan


End file.
